


Warrior Cats: Fading Connections

by kitkatkutie2



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Gen, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkutie2/pseuds/kitkatkutie2
Summary: The four new clans--Fogclan, Rowanclan, Hollowclan, and Sootclan--have been at peace with the clans of old for many moons. As new tensions arise and the forest is threatened by destruction, the clans of old abandon their connections with the new clans. Stars in the sky begin to die out, and the forest is fading fast. The new clans will have to work together to save what remains. But with another uprising threat within the clans, can they do it before it's too late?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So rip, I've only read the first two series of Warrior cats so don't kill me with any inaccuracies since this is technically an original fic anyways. Whoop.
> 
> There's a lot of characters that are borrowed from friends as well so I apologize if I don't do your character justice. I love you all for lending me them. 
> 
> Uh, yeah! Enjoy!

The Gathering was small; for now. It had only been six moons since the New Clans won the Clan Wars and claimed the forest as their territory. Many had died in the Clan Wars, leaving the New Clans with few members. This Gathering was a special one, celebrating six moons passing after the Wars. The Medicine Cats had all received the same message: that the cats of the Old Clans would come down from the sky and celebrate in harmony with the New Clans. Cats of all agesーwith the exception of kits, queens, and eldersーcame to this special and monumental Gathering.

~~~

“Mum, I’m still upset I don’t get to go to the Gathering and have fun with dad.” Falconkit of Fogclan pouted to his mother, Yellowbrook. 

Yellowbrook chuckled. “Oh, Falconkit, you’ll be able to go in another moon. You’ll be an apprentice then too.” She licked her son’s forehead affectionately. 

“Muuuuum.” Falconkit complained, as the other kits, Orangekit and Dawnkit, laughed at his whining. “I can’t wait that long, though. The clan needs me.” He puffed out his chest as big as possible.

“Yes, it does, but not right at this moment.” Yellowbrook gave him a knowing smile, ruffling the kit’s fur on top of his head. He raised his hackles and shook off her paw in protest, huffing as he laid down beside her. “Just like his father as an apprentice. It’s just about that time.” She thought.

“We don’t get to see the Old Clans and celebrate with them next Gathering, though. Cherryripple said they’re coming this time.” Falconkit looked away from his mother, still pouting.

“The Old Clans are kind of lackluster anyways. They were against us in the Clan Wars. It’s against the Warrior Code, but there will surely be at least some sort of squabble concerning the Old Clans.” Yellowbrook replied, remembering fighting in the Clan Wars. It was a hard time for them; trying to fit eight clans in one forest with equal territory clearly wasn’t going to work out.

“Yellowbrook, can you pleeeeease tell us the story about the Clan Wars again?” Dawnkit begged, dragging Orangekit with her.

“But Dawnkiiiiit, we’ve heard this story plenty of times.” Orangekit complained to his much more easily excitable sister. 

“Oh, please do, if it’ll keep these two off me for a while.” Lunarstorm, the mother of the two kits, joked. “I’ll just be out in the clearing for a bit. If you could watch them for me…” Lunarstorm trailed off as she started to leave.

“Of course, Lunarstorm,” Yellowbrook waited until the other cat had left the Nursery, then continued, “You’re sure you want me to tell it again, Dawnkit? Your brother is right.” She gave Dawnkit a slight smile.

“Please, Yellowbrook!” Dawnkit’s eyes were alight with an unquenchable fire; a thirst for knowledge. Though she’d heard the story many times before, she seemed to find something new every time.

“Well, okay.” Yellowbrook closed her eyes. She opened them again, then continued, “Before we were Fogclan, there was a clan here at this camp called Riverclan. Riverclan had grown very large, and was looking to expand their territory. At that point, Thunderclan had split into two clans, which were Thunderclan and Hollowclan. Hollowclan and Thunderclan were living in harmony on the same territory up until Riverclan tried to stake their claim on some Thunderclan land, which sparked tensions between the big group of cats from Riverclan and the two smaller groups.” 

“C’mon, mum, you don’t have to tell the story from the beginning every time. It’s really annoying.” Falconkit rolled his eyes.

“Oh hush, son, don’t ruin Dawnkit’s fun.” Yellowbrook shot a glare at Falconkit, warning him to be quiet and let the other younger kits listen. Dawnkit stuck her tongue out at him, and he rolled his eyes again. Orangekit, always the strong and silent one, remained wordless as Yellowbrook continued the story.

“I was a young warrior of Riverclan at the time this happened. We fought tooth and claw with the Thunderclan and Hollowclan cats, with more casualties on our side than theirs due to the much stronger fighters that came with Hollowclan. Though, Riverclan didn’t give up easily. We split up into two clans as well, deeming the new clan with stronger fighters Fogclan. Fogclan was still under Riverclan’s control, so nobody had been appointed leader yet, however Dreampool clearly took the lead when it came to fighting. Soon, Riverclan and Fogclan overtook Thunderclan and Hollowclan. This was the first of the Clan Wars.” Yellowbrook finished just as Lunarstorm returned.

“Alright kits, the rest of the clan is back from the Gathering. It’s time to go to bed. Say goodnight to Falconkit and Yellowbrook.” Lunarstorm padded over to her kits.

“Aww, but we were just getting to the part when…” Dawnkit began, but she was cut off as her mother picked her and Orangekit up.

“That’s enough, love.” Lunarstorm settled down as the kits nestled into her.

Being careful not to wake the kits, Yellowbrook whispered, “The Gathering ended early? Did something go wrong?”  
Lunarstorm nodded. “Dreamstar came back looking really shaken. Almost… scared.” She shook her head. “I wasn’t able to get much information out of the other cats, but… from what I overheard, the Old Clans never showed up.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What do you mean?” Yellowbrook’s voice faltered.

“Exactly what I said, Yellowbrook. You got cobwebs in your head?” Lunarstorm’s tail twitched impatiently.

“It’s not really like Starclan to flake out on Gathering nights,” Yellowbrook paused to ensure that the kits were sleeping, then stood gently as not to wake them and started to pad around the den nervously. “Especially not on such a special occasion. Maybe we should speak to Cherryripple and see if she’s heard anything lately.” She settled into a sitting position, though she lifted her paw nervously, as if she was going to start pacing again at any minute.

“It’ll be fine. I’m sure Dreamstar will call a clan meeting soon enough.” Lunarstorm replied. “I’m going to get some rest, and you should too. Worrying tires the bones quicker. You’ll be an Elder before you know it if you keep that up.” She chuckled a bit, curling up beside her kits.

Yellowbrook couldn’t help but continue to worry. Once she was sure both the kits and Lunarstorm were sleeping soundly, she decided to hunt to alleviate her nerves. 

As she was leaving, a gentle voice called out to her. “Yellowbrook?” 

Yellowbrook turned to see Dreamstar padding towards her out of her den.

“H-hi Dreamstar. I’m sorry, I was just about to go hunting. This whole… Starclan not appearing at the Gathering thing has got me all hyped up.” Yellowbrook dipped her head, explaining herself to the clan’s leader.

“There’s no need for this.” Dreamstar briefly placed her head on top of Yellowbrook’s, signalling that it was okay for her to address the leader face to face. “There’s also no need for you to worry. I’ve spoken with Cherryripple, and she said everything was okay just last night.” 

“That’s reassuring, but I’d still like to go out and hunt.” Yellowbrook looked towards the exit, then up at the large full moon illuminating the forest in the sky.

“I’ll accompany you, then, if you don’t mind.” Dreamstar replied hopefully.

“Of course I don’t.” Yellowbrook gave Dreamstar a slight smile.

“Lead the way, then.” Dreamstar tilted her head towards the exit, and with Yellowbrook in the lead, she followed.

~~~

“But Birchstar, this is serious. We should go to the Moonstone.” Raventalon, deputy of Hollowclan, took a seat in front of the clan’s leader. 

“It’s not necessary.” Birchstar stood, but Raventalon blocked his path to leave despite her small stature. “Move,” he warned her with a throaty growl, tensing up his shoulders. “I don’t want to have to force you.” Raventalon growled in protest, but moved aside, knowing she couldn’t defy her leader for long. 

Birchstar sighed, releasing the tension in his shoulders. “Goodnight, Raventalon.” 

Raventalon dipped her head in respect as he brushed her shoulder with his on the way past to enter his den.

Raventalon wasn’t giving up that easily. The strong-willed deputy left the camp for the Moonstone alone. 

When the territories were redistributed, Fogclan got the most territory, taking over both Riverclan and Windclan, which was closest to the Moonstone, while Sootclan and Rowanclan split the area over the Thunderpath previously belonging to Shadowclan. Raventalon growled at the thought of this; she would have to be careful. She found herself at the Sunning Rocks close to the river now. Thunderclan had won the area during the Clan Wars, and Hollowclan owned it now. As soon as she crossed the river, she was in Fogclan territory.

Raventalon tasted the air apprehensively, hesitant to cross, but this Gathering was a matter for Starclan. She took a deep breath and waded across the cold water. Being early newleaf, the snow from the prior leaf-bare had melted into the stream, causing the stepping stones across the water to be flooded over. Despite it being deep, she could still feel the river bed beneath her paws and crossed the river easily. She smirked, and thought, _“Who said cats of Thunderclan descent can’t be good swimmers?”_ Shaking herself off, she then continued on her path. 

Riverclan’s camp was a very open space on the other side of the river, however, after the Clan Wars, Fogclan became more reclusive and set up camp within a small cluster of willow trees and dense marshes. _“So long as I stay close to the boundaries of their territory, I should be fine,”_ Raventalon told herself. A hiss snapped her out of her thoughts.

“What are you doing in our territory?” Dreamstar asked calmly, but with a hint of warning to her tone.

“Just passing through to the Highstones.” Raventalon also tried to stay calm, but she remained on her guard. She doubted a clan leader would break the Warrior Code, but it wasn’t unheard of.

“You don’t look like the leader of Hollowclan to me. Going alone?” Dreamstar’s tail twitched as she circled Raventalon, taking in her full scent and appearance.

“I will be eventually.” Raventalon snapped. “I know how close Birchstar is to his last life.” 

Dreamstar chuckled. “I like your spunk. But I know my Birchheart and he won’t go down that easily.” She grinned. Raventalon flinched at the use of her leader’s warrior name, knowing that was a sign of prior connections between the two. “Trust me, had I had my nine lives during the Clan Wars, he would have given me a run to Starclan and back.” Dreamstar sat before Raventalon, putting her slightly less on edge. Raventalon sat as well, curling her tail tightly around her paws. “He and I have known each other a long, long time. I’ve lost my fair share of lives too. Now, I’m going to ask you, why isn’t he with you?” Dreamstar practically spat out the question, eyes narrowing at the small-framed black she-cat.

“He refused to come with me.” Raventalon turned her head from Dreamstar’s piercing gaze. 

“Go home before I have to drive you out of here personally.” Dreamstar growled a warning, and Raventalon lowered her head in shame.

“I-I don’t understand why you…” Raventalon began.

“The Moonstone is dangerous should you choose to journey there yourself, and Birchstar wouldn’t want you disobeying his orders. Go home.” Dreamstar stood, turning to Yellowbrook. ‘We’re going back to camp. If I smell a trace of your scent on our territory past this point tomorrow I will personally tell Birchstar to claw you to shreds. Now get out. That’s an order.” Though Dreamstar’s voice was soft, her tone was serious and firm. As Dreamstar and Yellowbrook padded back towards their camp, Raventalon headed back to Hollowclan, in the same direction she’d came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been much too long since I updated this fic but life happened and it's been hard to write ; . ; Sorry guys, I'm going to try harder to update this more regularly from now on.


End file.
